Dona reescrita
by Heike Matsuda
Summary: Isso tudo te faz dona'... fic reescrita por que eu não gostei da outra. peinxkonan songfic


Naruto não me pertence, nem a musica " Dona" do roupa nova

Sim, a criatura que vos escreve é uma doida varrida, por que escreveu e publicou um rascunho só por que deu na telha. Eu reescrevi a Dona, por que, particularmente não gostei da primeira. Divirtam-se com a reescrita.

Agradecimentos miseno-san' que comentou naquele desastre que eu chamo de original, e me estimulou – por que eu estava com muuuita preguiça- a reescrever.

Naruto não me pertence, nem a musica "Dona" do roupa nova

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

**Dona desses traiçoeiros**

**Sonhos, sempre verdadeiros**

**Oh Dona desses animais**

**Dona dos seus ideais**

"Nagato?"

"sim?

"Algum dia, essas guerras vão acabar, nós vamos poder viver em paz?"

"Talvez, eu não sei..."

"queria poder fazer alguma coisa para mudar isso tudo..."

"é difícil se estiver sozinha... mas eu estou aqui com você."

"vai ficar sempre comigo?"

"vou."

"promete?"

"prometo."

**Pelas ruas onde andas**

**Onde mandas todos nós**

**Somos sempre mensageiros**

**Esperando tua voz**

" Não CONCORDO."

"O QUE DISSE?"

"Disse que não concordo. Sua organização está errada."

E Konan começou a apontar os erros na estratégia de Pain, sob os olhos dos outros akatsukis, que hora olhavam para ela e hora olhavam para Pein, espantado e maravilhado.

**Teus desejos, uma ordem**

**Nada é nunca, nunca é não**

**Por que tens essa certeza**

**Dentro do teu coração**

"Entenderam tudo?"

"sim!"

"ótimos" não quero erros nesta missão! Fui clara?"

"Sim!"

"Parece até que quem comanda isso aqui é ela..." – comentou um certo artista loiro, bem baixinho, apenas para o ruivo a seu lado, mas que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos de Pein.

**Tã, tã, tã, batem na porta**

**Não precisa ver quem é**

**Pra sentir a impaciência**

**Do teu pulso de mulher**

**Um olhar me atira à cama**

**Um beijo me faz amar**

**Não levanto, não me escondo**

**Porque sei que és minha**

**Dona...**

"quem será que realmente manda nisso aqui?" Pein se perguntava em seu quarto, depois da vitoriosa missão

"Nagato?"

Nagato levanta os olhos, para aporta. Konan o olhava com os olhos brilhantes e tristes, característica dela...

"Devo ou não devo falar o que penso?" - pensava Nagato, em duvida, até que se deu conta que ela o beijava sedutoramente. - "Não, está bom assim. Não tem por que mudar..." – pensou finalmente antes de se deitar ao lado dela, como um artista que se esquece do mundo quando está no colo de sua musa.

**Dona desses traiçoeiros...**

**Sonhos sempre verdadeiros**

**Não há pedra em teu caminho**

**Não há ondas no teu mar**

**Não há vento ou tempestade**

**Que te impeçam de voar**

Pela manhã Nagato se sentiu acordar por um beijo na fronte. Quando abriu os olhos viu Konan o fitando com um olhar maternal, embrulhada no lençol.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia."

"acho melhor você descer. Os outros já estão acordando. E não faz bem o líder acordar tarde."

"Certo."

"E lave o rosto, não quer que eles te vejam com este sorriso bobo."

"Então que Deus me ajude. Acho que estou apaixonado por você."

**Entre a cobra e o passarinho**

**Entre a pomba e o gavião**

**Ou teu ódio ou teu carinho**

**Nos carregam pela mão **

Aquela missão não havia sido muito bem sucedida. Konan estava irritada com a impulsividade de Hidan, a ganância de Kakuzu, e a indiferença de Itachi. Para ela aquilo impedia que a organização se saísse melhor.

Nagato apenas ouvia e observa a severidade dela ao dar as ordens e o olhar dos outros akatsukis, que pareciam olhar a mãe quando gritava ou a professora quando dava suas broncas pelas artes dos meninos.

**É a moça da cantiga **

**A mulher da criação**

**Umas vezes nossa amiga**

**Outras nossa perdição**

"Vocês são lixo mesmo." Disse ela por fim. E se retirou da sala, deixando-os olhando para o nada. Saindo para o jardim encontrou um menino de cabelos louros olhando o horizonte de maneira melancólica.

"Deidara?"

"HUNNNN?"

"Qual o problema?

"nada. só estou deprimido, hun."

Konan aproximou-se de Deidara e pegou os cabelos louros, começando a penteá-los com os dedos.

"Por favor não fique assim. E penteie esses cabelos, por Kami ok?

"Você parece minha mãe, hun."

"Se sente incomodado?"

"Não, sinto falta disso" deidara falou por fim, encarando o olhar maternal de Konan, depois se virou de novo, para que ela pudesse prender seus cabelos.

**O poder que nos levanta**

**A força que nos faz cair**

**Qual de nós ainda não sabe**

**Que isso tudo te faz**

**Dona, Dona...**

Nagato observava-a trabalhando junto de Deidara e Sasori em seus origamis, hora ela os elogiava, hora os corrigia, mas acima de tudo impedia de brigarem. Pein novamente sentiu que ela era quem comanda aqueles bárbaros. E dentro de si, sentia que gostava daquilo

"Mas não quero mudar isso, não, não , gosto que você seja minha dona..."- pensou consigo

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Uau!! Consegui refazer 'aquilo' ¬ ¬ Cara nem sei por que publiquei aquela droga, é isso que dar escrever com sono. u.u'' aí esta.

Bjossssss minnna!!11


End file.
